Worthless Subsistence
by Icebender21
Summary: Jack is nothing more than Chase’s toy only to be used and not cared for. The scars, the blood, the inner screams; they are all a sign of nothing more than his meager existence. SLASH! CHACK! LEMON!


**Disclaimer**: Imagine what fun times Jack would have if someone like me owned the rights to this series? His life at home would be a show in and of itself. Clay would also have a more significant role (am I the only one who thinks he's just here to fill the Four Dragons requirement?). But that's beside the point. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Summary**: Jack is nothing more than Chase's toy only to be used and not cared for. The scars, the blood, the inner screams; they are all a sign of nothing more than his meager existence. SLASH! CHACK! LEMON?!

**Warning:** This story contains not only yaoi, but implied rape as well. Turn back if this of not your cup of tea. And if it is your cup of tea, please feel free to use the lumps of sugar placed on the table.

Me?! Writing a lemon?! Oh hell… I'm gonna blush so much while I write this. The thought just won't leave me alone! And yes, I know I should be working on Tender Seclusion, ZoLu fans. It'll be out later in the week. **Maybe**. In the mean time, please enjoy this little break fic.

* * *

**Worthless Subsistence**

Jack Spicer chewed painfully on his bottom lip and grasped firmly at the soft silk sheets beneath him. He felt his entire lower half being ripped into with no sign of discontinuation in the near future. It took all his strength not to cry out as those soft hands roughly pinched the little pink nubs on his chest. The unspeakable things done to him usually hurt a whole lot more than they were tonight. However, as long as he did not scream or cry aloud, Chase would at least _try_ and be gentle with him. If he were lucky.

At least he wasn't in his dragon from.

The redhead hissed lowly as the raven-haired teen's nails raked across his chest in a painfully slow fashion. The action drew blood and Chase smiled while licking the crimson substance from his fingertips. He growled and leaned down to sink his teeth into Jack's creamy flesh, drawing blood from that area as well.

Jack's usually snow white complexion had morphed into a deep red color around his facial region to match the tiny droplets inflicted by the other male. He felt Chase pull out of him and sighed in relief, only to be met with disappointment when the Heylin warrior shoved his length in without warning.

He let out a tiny yelp and was promptly ripped into again with even more force.

With his mascara beginning to smear due to the tears, Jack truly was black, white, and red all over.

In a rapid motion, Jack's legs were thrown over Chase's shoulders, giving the dark ruler better leverage to pound into Jack's waiting hole. The self-proclaimed prince threw his arms over his head and fought the urge to moan as the object of his not-so-silent affections made contact with a certain spot over and over again. Chase's hand snaked its way down his pale stomach all the way to his crotch. Jack wanted to scream when his hero grasped his hard arousal. Gradually and forcefully, Chase began to pull and tug at the genius' manhood, brushing his hand against the soft red hairs stationed at the base every so often.

Jack grabbed a nearby pillow and screeched his heart out into it. The pain. The pleasure. Where there was once a fine line between the two, it began to blur with white-hot passion. The feeling of Chase's engorged cock pounding rapidly into him mixed with the sensation of having his own organ stroked became too much. He moaned Chase's name into the pillow as he shot out a stream of white liquid from the tip of his manhood and onto their chests.

Chase, too, had also succumbed to the feeling of Jack's tight hole clenching around his erection. A tiny, almost nonexistent, grunt was the only sign he gave of releasing himself and filling the genius' rectum to the brim with his hot seed.

Without a word, he pulled out with a plop and gathered his robes. As he headed to the door, he turned back and gave the spent teenager a disgusted look.

"Clean yourself up you shameless whore!" he spat bitterly. "I'll be ready to go again in an hour. Hmph, you truly are pathetic, Spicer."

He left the room and Jack simply laid there on the bed for five more minutes trying to catch his breath. Feeling a sudden draft, he sat up and wrapped the blanket around the lower half of his body. He brought a hand up to his face and ran it through the sweaty, mussed-up mess that was his hair. Jack sighed deeply and looked over to the clock.

It was barely past four in the afternoon.

Sighing again, Jack scanned the room for his own clothing. Not to his surprise, every article of fashion he had been wearing had been ripped to shreds. In all honesty, Jack couldn't blame Chase for his actions. He had been around well past his natural lifespan would've allowed and in all that time he had lived in solitude. It made sense that he would be sexually frustrated after a few decades. And because Wuya was more often than not in her ghostly form, it would be hard to take his urges out on her whenever he wanted.

Everyone knew Jack was madly in love with Chase, so that was also a plus. Even if the genius had to endure immense pain, he would not complain as long as that pain was dealt by the one he loved rather than one of the Xiaolin Losers.

Even if everyone else thought he was totally worthless, it meant something to him.

Ambling over to the large closet with a limp, Jack pulled out a pair of black pants and a red tank top, and went to the dresser to retrieve a pair of black boxers.

He didn't really see the point in showering since he would just need another one after Chase returned about 45 minutes from now. But because the Heylin warrior had ordered him to, the boy genius had no qualms with it.

Jack Spicer wasn't very good at hunting Shen-Gong-Wu. He also was no good at enduring things. He was a weakling who constantly had to seek comfort and acceptance from those around him, enemy or not. However, he could at least allow Chase to screw him senseless whenever he felt the need.

It was at those times when he felt worth something. Only because it was at those times Chase would pay attention to him and only him.

**The End**

* * *

It seems that I can only make omake's when what I'm writing is a One Piece fic. Isn't that weird? Anyway, how was it? As I said, this was my first lemon, so any comments would be really helpful in turns of making them… smexier, for lack of a better word (or actual word XD). I don't plan on doing anymore lemons at this time, but if anyone has any suggestions, I'm more than willing.

Gawd, I still can't believe I wrote a sex scene…


End file.
